New Super Mario Bros. Deluxe
'New Super Mario Bros. Deluxe '''is an installment in the ''New Super Mario Bros. ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Story It's a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mario and all his friends are gathered to have a dinner party with Princess Peach. All of a sudden, Bowser and his troops invade Peach's Castle, taking Peach once again. Bowser and his troops all split off into several paths, making everybody confused. Everyone goes their own separate ways to track down Bowser and his troops. Thus beginning another exciting adventure for Mario and his friends. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Blue Toad * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Wario Gameplay The gameplay varies by each character. It plays in the traditional New Super Mario Bros. 2.5D style but each character has some unique abilities. * Mario - Balanced * Luigi - Higher jumps, slight float after each jump * Blue Toad - Runs faster * Yoshi - Eat fruits and enemies, flutter jump * Donkey Kong - Stronger ground pound, punch open barrels * Rosalina - Luma assistant, float after each jump * Toadette - Runs faster, braids can be propellers * Wario - Punch open things, stronger ground pound, Wario Man Levels The levels vary with each character, but the location remains the same. * World 1 - Grasslands * World 2 - Desert * World 3 - Beach * World 4 - Jungle * World 5 - Snow * World 6 - Sky * World 7 - Mountain * World 8 - Lava Power-Ups * Mushroom * Fire Flower * Star * Propeller Mushroom * Penguin Suit * Ice Flower * Mini Mushroom * Acorn * Boomerang Flower * Bowling Mushroom * Super Leaf (Mario only) * Boo Mushroom (Luigi only) * Double Cherry (Blue Toad only) * Dash Pepper (Yoshi only) * Rocket Barrel (Donkey Kong only) * Flying Star (Rosalina only) * Super Horn (Toadette only) * Metal Box (Wario only) Music With each character, they unlock special music that can be used in place of the normal level theme. Each character has four songs to unlock. Mario * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. '' * Underwater Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luigi * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Luigi's Mansion * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land Blue Toad * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World Yoshi * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from Super Mario World * Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * On the Beach from Yoshi's Story Donkey Kong * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Jungle Japes from Donkey Kong 64 * Battle for Storm Hill from Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat * Rocket Barrel from Donkey Kong Country Returns Rosalina * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 Toadette * Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine * Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Wario * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Greenhorn Forest from Wario World * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Wii Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart 8